The cult of Mok
by Scaria1
Summary: The cult of Mok is essentially four rather influential creatures who believe that Mok was, or is some form of deity. They plan to get him back. Set around 21 years in the future. The cult put their plan into action. Rated M for future language, violence and possible smut.


**A/N: I've been gone for a while hm? I do plan to continue some of the stories I have already up; But here's a little something just to keep it.. Interesting. Feedbacks always appreciated.**

* * *

"So we are all in agreement?" The darkened auditorium of Mok's abandoned manner was a light that night as an ominous presence of holograms gathered there. Only one truly walked the halls of the manor. He was simply known as the care taker.

"The girl is secure. Whether we agree or not the process can still take place." The caretaker sat upon one of the circular sofa's which lined a rather large holographic table top. His position slovenly and unexpected from one of his rank and caliber. Then again, he was technically a squatter. The three holograms looked to one another before looking back at the caretaker.

"and the dog?" The tallest of the group inquired.

"He's working well. The bitch is also still secure in nuke york." A growl of disapproval was heard from behind the caretaker as Toad, an old worker of Mok, milled around the area cleaning away the dust the place had gathered over the years.

"Perhaps you should get the girl to assist him in the refurbishment of Mok's living space. You can't invite the lord into filth" the most womanly of the holograms suggested

"I'll take your advice educator. If that's everything?" The caretaker smoothed back his thick black hair, ready to drop the heel of his boot on the disconnection button.

"For now. We will meet like this again later." One by one the holograms shut off, the caretaker being the last to click his button.

"Well, looks like you'll have some help after all." The caretaker stood from his lounging position, patting off his clothes looking towards the dog.

"You really expect her to help" Toad pulled a face of disbelief

"It's cute you believe she still has the luxury of free choice, now if you excuse me. Official cult business calls." With an exhale of smoke the caretaker made his way towards the deeper recesses of Mok's mansion. The cult was formed 12 years after the defeat of Mok, when a rather intelligent woman managed to break into Mok's

It wasn't often the four of the cult met, in hologram form anyway, The only one the other regularly met in person was the Risk-taker. No names were involved. The cult of Mok was simply a small, highly influential group, that met in holograms under the haze of night. Their purpose? Bring back Mok. The biggest influence in the group was the Moneymaker, you can guess his main role. Then there was the Risk-taker, not someone to be taken lightly, the educator, who was the brains. Only through her and her ability to hack into Mok's computer were the group able to fully formulate their plan. Then at the bottom was the Caretaker, all be it the most important person at this time. He was charged with, well, Care-taking. Whether it was Mok's possessions or a kidnapped person. The caretaker flicked on the light of the other wise darkened are walking towards a large dull, grey cell, tapping his knuckle against it.

"Rise and shine princess." A small sigh and shuffle of movement came from within. Pressing his hand to the scan pad on the side of the cell the lights within flickered on revealing the dank enviroment, the cell, clad in concrete, held within it a sink, cracked mirror, a toilet and rather thin pillow upon which it's occupant slept. The occupant in question being a female youth.

"Come on now Ezme. Out you come." Pressing his hand to the second scan pad. The bars retracted into the ceiling allowing the girl to walk forward. Ezme stood before the caretaker, her vibrant ginger hair somewhat tussled and her mint green eyes duller than usual, emphasized by the large bags under her eyes. She was in a plain grey dress which the caretaker had provided for her upon her capture, her feet bare and the only other noticeable piece of clothing or accessory was a tight, grey collar that clasped snugly to Ezme's neck, a small, oval yellow gem in its center and a fingerprint scanner upon the joint on the back. "Recite your rules." The caretaker looked at her expectantly taking a long drag on the half smoked cigar that never seemed to go out or leave his mouth.

"I will clean and I wont fight, or else be shocked with all your might.." Ezme spoke in a low, soft tone. The caretaker focusing upon her collar, the oval gem glinting with the reflection of the hot rock of his cigar, almost seeming to react to the word 'shocked' "I'll keep my eyes trained to the floor, come when I am spoken for. I won't speak without instruction or realise my life's deduction.." Ezme's eye's trailed along the ground, moving from piece of dust to flints of rock. This area was created solely for her after all.

"Hail...?" The caretaker lowered his gaze dangerously.

"Hail Mok.." Ezme's eye's flicked upwards creating eye contact for a moment before flicking back to the floor, her hand reaching up nervously to rub her arm.

"Do not forget it... Upstairs. Help Toad clean the entire mansion. We should expect the lord soon."

"Then shouldn't I practice my-" Ezme stopped instantly as The caretaker lifted up a small black control with a button on it.

"You do not speak...?" His eyebrow tilted downwards.

"Until instructed... Yes sir, sorry sir... I'll go up right away" Ezme gave a light small bow before skittering off passed the caretaker, hopping up the stairs into the main room where she paused in front of Toad. "I was told to assist you..."


End file.
